Professional contractors, their employees, and novice handymen alike complete a variety of tasks on residential and commercial buildings. These tasks may include painting, construction, electrical work, plumbing, flooring, or a combination thereof. Often times, a variety of materials and tools are required to successfully complete the task. For example, a painter may require a plurality of paint cans, brushes, rollers, tape, a paint shield, and additional items to finish painting a desired room or exterior of a building. Frequently, the task requires work on portions of a building not readily accessible from the ground. For example, the painting of a building's exterior requires a ladder to reach higher portions of the building out of reach from the ground. When performing such a task, it is often not practical or possible to bring all the necessary tools and materials onto the ladder. Furthermore, attempting to carry every item needed to complete the job may be dangerous at such heights and result in slipping or falling from the ladder.
To help accommodate work in difficult or heightened locations, a variety of caddies and work platforms were created. Examples of such caddies and work platforms include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,837,034; 4,653,608; 6,105,911; and 8,365,863; and U.S. Publication Nos. 2002/0121407 and 2004/0108164, all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. However, the caddies and work platforms may be difficult to install/uninstall, may be positioned in a difficult to reach location, may not support a sufficient weight, or a combination thereof. Additionally, the caddies and work platforms may be expensive and heavy due to excessive materials and attachment mechanisms being utilized.
It may be attractive to have a work station that allows a user to effectively store and organize the materials and tools necessary to complete a job; that is easy to install and uninstall; that maintains a secured work surface to complete a job on a ladder or other location other than the ground floor; that is cost effective and lightweight; that can sufficiently support the weight of the necessary tools and materials; or any combination thereof. Therefore, what is needed is a suspended work station that provides cutouts, notches, receiving shapes, or a combination thereof to effectively store and organize materials and tools necessary to complete a job. What is needed is a suspended work station that can removably attach to a ladder or other object using one or more lines, one or more locking mechanisms, or both. What is needed is a suspended work station that can be connected at a desired location on a ladder, the work station adapted to support the weight of the tools and material without fracturing or disconnection from the ladder.